


Baz is mess

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bazzy boi was very distressed niow. he became a green leaf, and was very very gay. simimimimimi was a pile of snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired.

"baaaaz" simimimimimi the snow pile whined  
"what snow." the basil leaf responds  
"y r u so gayyyyyy"  
"..."  
"y r u boi" basil leaf quququestions

bazzy boi was very distressed niow. he became a green leaf, and was very very gay. 

simimimimimi was a pile of snow. he broke with agagath yesterrdey an he cri on the hart. but the tyrant basic bitch leaf melted him on his hartrt.

vazzy vore melt him with love but he dont know that, he is also very gay. simimimimimi, thought 'damn that leaf got legs'

it was time for bazzy  to die.

"hello sweaty ;)))" writes simimi the snow, in snow.  
"i herd you were talking shit bout pennelipe" this was a lie, but no one nedded to know.  
"nO HE DIDNT U *british swear*" yell pennelipe the pencil  
"oh shit"  
\---  
"heyyy wanna fuck in the forest?xxx" texts bazzy 

"im on my way."  



End file.
